


Friend like Me

by EriLee



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriLee/pseuds/EriLee
Summary: What could be more awkward than trapped in the psychiatry ward with your former boss and you were both planning for each other's murder?
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Neopolitan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Friend like Me

Chapter one

This is fucking awkward.

She thought as she sat on a plastic folding chair too high for her to set her feet on the ground, and staring at her boss— well, used-to-be boss, sitting across the table, eyes to eyes— well, one remaining eye of that black-haired young woman. The right half of her former employer’s face was wrapped with layers and layers of bandage and covered with her long, curly, unattended fringe. 

How in the name of gods had they both ended up in the same interrogation room of this asylum, hands cuffed, electric collars on the neck like two disobedient dogs, minutes after they’ve fought, bite and tried to stab each other with pieces of broken glass from the bathroom mirror when they had not seen or heard from each other for half a year since their not so successful collaboration, is beyond both of them, and their face said it all. Well, not that bothered Neo, she was trying to find and kill this criminal lord known as Cinder Fall anyway.

An early present for Christmas, it must have been.

And as Cinder moved her head around to observe their surroundings, Neo saw the bite marks engraved on Cinder’s neck, still bleeding. She licked her canines, savoring the taste of sweet sweet blood. Roman once told her blood isn't actually sweet flavored, it's more like iron, tangy and rusty, but since Neo only had one-third of her tongue remaining, she couldn't tell.

Neo remembered a similar situation like this, with the irritating white light a little bit too strong, and a chair too high for her to sit comfortably. It was almost two years ago, with Cinder’s interview--yes, this woman had job interviews for her recruiting of subordinates. What a pretentious drama queen, Neo wouldn't be surprised if one day she sees pamphlets flying around the city with Cinder’s smug face on it.

And just like The Apprentice, Cinder is everything you can imagine of a demanding yet charismatic boss. She’s strict, arrogant, always wears that charming smile like she’s so fucking proud of her pretty face. She’s Gordon Ramsay minus the swearing, she’s surely talkative but she doesn’t waste time in disputes, she disposes of anyone who disagrees, and she's made that very clear.

Neo wasn't supposed to be interviewed anyway, it was Roman who had accepted the gig. But Cinder noticed her, ”Who’s this quiet kitten following you around?”She asked Roman while eyeing Neo up and down.

“Neopolitan, kind of like my Watson if you consider me as Holmes. Don’t worry, she’s been nothing but helpful to me since I took her in.” Roman stood in front of her, almost blocking Cinder’s meaningful gaze.

“Besides...she’s not one to tell, she physically can't speak.”

”Oh, is that so?” Cinder took one step closer, “I don’t care what kind of relationship you have, but if I’m going to hire both of you, I’m gonna need to interview her as well.”

She looked directly into Neo’s mismatched eyes. “You can write, or type, right? Don’t tell me you’re illiterate as well.”

Neo ended up sitting in front of Cinder’s office desk, with a white sheet and a pen in her hands. 

Fan-fucking-tastic. Now it looks like she’s taking the GCSE exam. 

What does she even need an office for? Scheming her nefarious plans on whiteboards with pinned pictures and dots and lines like those low-life scums in GTA? 

”First things first, ” Cinder sat behind the table, and picked up her scroll, pulling out a chart. ”How old are you?” She shot Neo a smirk. ”Is it legal to hire you?”

Neo rolled her eyes, hoping her facial expression could relay precisely how unamused she was.

’I'm above 18.’ She wrote.

”Nice handwriting. Okay, next question.” Cinder typed something on her scroll, seemingly recording every word.

”What name do you prefer me to use? Just to make things easier during missions, you can even use numbers if you like. Many of us...don't use real names, or don't even have one, for obvious reasons.”

’Neo is fine.’

”Good. I like this name, by the way. So, have you killed human-beings before? If so, describe the first time of the killing, when did it happen, and how did you feel?”

That was a ”good” segue. 

However, she was beginning to take interest in this ”conversation”.

’Probably when I was around 7 or 8 or 9. Had stolen something from the candy shop, got beaten up by the owner, and I cut his throat with a letter opener. Pretty messy, definitely tried to avoid too much blood-spilling ever since.’

Cinder watched her writing patiently, only nodded when she finished.

”A good start, I would say. Do you have any...restrictions? Soft spots for women, children, or animals?”

Neo put her index finger under her chin like she was seriously contemplating.

And with the most innocent grin Cinder had ever seen, she shook her head slowly and slightly, whilst mouthing one word: ”Nope.”

”Good.” Cinder put down her scroll and looked Neo straight in the eyes, almost seemed like a sincere teacher.

She was enjoying herself in a higher position than other people.

”There’s not much I would directly request from you, most of the time you would still be working under Roman’s orders. However, there is one last thing I need to address you.”

”Let’s suppose someone is offering you a deal. A very generous one, against me. Whatever their offer is, be it money, drugs, ...or power, even, I will offer you double the amount.”

Neo did not respond, with a blank expression on her face.

”What?” Cinder leaned back, smiling, voice dripping with poison, ” Cat got your tongue?


End file.
